


== End

by absentmindedProfessor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #feels, M/M, New update fic, Quick oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentmindedProfessor/pseuds/absentmindedProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider looked on in fear. The scene was terrifying, striking fear into everyone who look upon it. They knew what it was; death. It was going to happen, the thing they all dreaded, so careful to avoid it. And yet, here it was right in front of them. There was no running, no way to avoid it. They were going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	== End

It was the last moment that they would feel regret and pain. These thoughts rushed through his head and he turned to the one who mattered most. Dave Strider was never the one to act on something serious he had only briefly thought about, even after mind numbing questions from his brother it was not until this moment, this moment facing his own death that he realised that it was him all along. It was John.

He asked himself if all the other times he had died in alternate timelines if he had discovered the same thing, if only he had come to terms with himself sooner. Maybe things would be different, better. But no, when you are trying to save your own life and the planet is being destroyed it makes it difficult to focus on anything personal.

If only, Dave thought, this had never happened. Maybe one day he would of flew to John's house, or John visited Texas and they would finally meet. He would of met John and gotten to know him, all his dofus quirks and silly movies. He knew John would of listened to his shitty songs, no matter what he really thought of them. It would be then, Dave decided, they would realise that they were meant for eachother. 

It was a nice thought, possibly go to college together. Have a life on a planet that doesn't even exist the way they used to know it. 

Briefly Dave remembered someone his brother would always talk about. Though the name escaped him, Dave knew how find his bro was of him. It was never strange for his brother to talk about men, especially when it came to one he had loved. Dave remembered that one day he asked his brother what happened to the one he used to love, his bro had fallen silent. He got up and left to his room, not coming out again for a few days. Dave's brother never spoke of the man again, and Dave never asked. It was not until years later that Dave understood that the man had died. 

And now, faced with death Dave made a choice. "Egbert." He nearly choked out, getting John's attention. John looked too stunned to be able to react, his eyes wide in fear. Dave guessed if the shock had worn off sooner that he would be crying. "I wanted to tell you." Dave swallowed, and reached for John hand. "That I lo--"

_A blinding light and intense pain silenced those long forgotten by time._


End file.
